Familia
by rosa.chocolate
Summary: Porque la inmortalidad no es siempre felicidad "Dolor en su rostro, desesperanza en sus profundos ojos. Sin saberlo, él me buscaba. Y yo lo necesitaba. Entró a la cafetería y fui brincando hasta él enseguida. -Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo" Alice/Jaspe


**_Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Meyer, pero uds ya lo saben no¿? si yo fuera meyer creen que andaría por aqui, la verdad yo creo que no._**

**Mi primer Alice/Jasper, espero les guste, aun no estoy segura de hacer la segunda parte, no prometo nada. **

**Disfruten!!**

* * *

**Familia**

**Capiítulo 1 – Jasper**

_Entró por la puerta de algún local de alguna parte del mundo; se sacudió la lluvia de su cuerpo como una manera de disimular la humanidad que no tenía, más que por otra cosa. _

_El dolor en su rostro, la desesperanza en sus profundos y hambrientos ojos negros me llamaban, su caminar pausado y tozudo, pero también precavido y silencioso revisando siempre todo a su alrededor a la espera de que algo saliera mal me decía que me necesitaba._

_Sin que él lo supiera aun, él me buscaba. _

_Y yo lo necesitaba. _

De nuevo las imágenes en mi memoria me golpean.

Hacía ya casi veinte años de mi transformación. Mi despertar fue muy difícil, no había nadie cerca cuando lo hice, nadie pudo decirme lo que era y absolutamente nadie estuvo ahí para enseñarme cómo vivir.

Los primeros años fueron muy duros, el aprender a "vivir" fue lo peor. O no, tal vez las imágenes del futuro en mi cabeza que siempre resultaban confusas fueran lo peor, no por el hecho de verlas si no por el hecho de no entenderlas.

Una pareja de vampiros que encontré diez años después de mi transformación me enseñaron a vivir esta… _existencia_. Quedaron asombrados ante mis habilidades, hasta cierto punto impresionados, no era _normal_ este poder mío; pero vamos, ser vampiro no era para nada normal. Yo jamás creí en ellos, bueno, ni siquiera pensé en ellos en ningún momento de mi vida. ¿Cómo hacerlo encerrada entre cuatro paredes blancas?

Cuando fui perfectamente capaz de sobrevivir me aleje de ellos, beber la sangre de personas inocentes jamás me pareció de lo mejor. Así que decidí que quería otra manera de vivir esta vida que ahora tenía, quería tener una vida feliz y no una llena de remordimientos. Fue en ese momento que su imagen me invadió.

No supe exactamente quién era ni nada concreto sobre él, lo único que sabía era que _necesitaba_ encontrarlo.

Llevaba seis meses en los que una repentina visión me llevaba a una nueva ciudad, un nuevo país, ya incluso un nuevo continente, cada visión siempre de él, con él, hacia él.

Pisé las ruidosas calles de Filadelfia hacía dos meses, segura de que pronto lo encontraría; había pensado quedarme una o dos semanas ahí y de pronto no pude irme, algo me lo impidió; realmente me di cuenta que debía quedarme no importaba cuanto.

Desde la habitación 523 del hotel _Four Seasons_, la vista de la ciudad no parecía tan mala, las luces de neón de los negocios alumbraban un poco bajo la espesa capa de neblina provocada por la lluvia que llevaba horas arreciando, aunque yo ya sabía que duraría hasta la tarde.

Estaba aburrida mirando por el ventanal de mi cuarto. Hacía una semana que no salía, a no ser que necesitara robar sangre de los hospitales y así sobrevivir. Seguía sintiendo esa sensación de estar incompleta para sonreír verdaderamente, para hacer las cosas solo porque sí, para divertirme sin preámbulos, aun me faltaba algo para vivir esta inmortalidad que me fue dada.

Decidí salir a pasear ya harta del silencio de la habitación. Me puse una gabardina negra que cubría todo mi cuerpo, por esa noche supe que no me apetecía tener todas las miradas clavadas en mí.

Tomé el paraguas que había comprado en cuanto llegué a Filadelfia, ya sabía que la temporada de lluvias iniciaría pronto; sí, yo lo sabía con exactitud. Salí del hotel alzando el cuello de la gabardina para que cubriera mi cuello –aunque en realidad no necesitaba protegerme del frío me gustaba el atuendo así, además que me hacía parecer humana–; abrí el paraguas y salí a las frías calles de Filadelfia que para mí tenían un delicioso clima.

––

Ya era de madrugada cuando llegué al parque que estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Las enormes lámparas que rodeaban todos los árboles del parque empezarían a apagarse en cuestión de minutos. Me senté en una pequeña banca blanca a un lado de un enorme roble, me quedaban una hora antes de que la luz del sol iluminara todo el lugar; tendría que irme pronto, los destellos de mi piel realmente no serían muy bien vistos.

Continué con el paraguas sobre mi cabeza mientras observaba a una familia de aves que se refugiaba de la lluvia y del frío en la copa de un árbol. Un pequeño pichón llegaba al nido desde alguna parte del cielo para traer comida a su pequeña familia.

_Familia… _

Sonreí y agaché la mirada al piso mojado. Yo deseaba una familia; tener alguien que cuidara de mi, un padre que me regañara cuando cometía una imprudencia, una madre que me consolara cuando todo pareciera ir mal, incluso deseaba un hermano acosador y molesto, y oh… cuanto deseaba tener una hermana que me acompañara de compras siempre. Una familia sería realmente increíble, aunque fuera una familia de excéntricos vampiros desadaptados y bastante extraños incluso para la comunidad de vampiros del mundo.

Solté una risita tonta, deseaba una familia fuera como fuera.

Una nueva visión me golpeó.

_Un vampiro alto y de una piel tan pálida como la mía apareció en la sala de una enorme casa de verano; tenía una bata blanca por sobre su ropa, una sonrisa agradable enmarcaba su rostro mientras abrazaba a una mujer un poco mas baja que él y con el cabello de un color caramelo hermoso, una cara en forma de corazón alberga una tierna mirada de amor hacia el hombre que tiene a un lado y hacia todos los que eran de su familia. _

_Ahí mismo, una mujer puramente hermosa con el cabello rubio dorado recogido en una coleta, rodaba los ojos mientras tomaba un trapo entre sus manos y trataba de eliminar la grasa impregnada; mas allá, un hombre grande, demasiado grande, musculoso y con un lindo cabello oscuro y rizado la observaba para un segundo después moverse a velocidad vampírica y tomándola entre sus brazos empezar a besarla con pasión y ferocidad._

_Por último, en un saloncito alejado, la tristeza en las notas de piano se hacía notar a través de las manos de un chico de un aspecto más juvenil que los demás y menos corpulento, con un cabello color castaño dorado exquisito. _

_Un apretón en mi mano me hizo voltear. De nuevo vi el joven más hermoso del planeta con los ojos negros clavados sobre mí y su cabello del color de la miel cayendo en su cara mientras la agachaba para verme mejor. Estaba sonriendo tenuemente, pero era más de lo que había sonreído en muchos años, a juzgar por sus facciones, estaba segura de eso._

Empecé a sonreír como loca en medio del parque, a saltar de emoción y a levantar agua a cada salto por la calle que daba.

Si, esa será mi familia, y definitivamente la adoraré.

Mientras corría, mas imágenes de ellos me golpeaban.

Carlisle y Esme serían mis padres… ¡Cielos! Que extraño sonaba eso en mi cabeza. Mis padres, mis padres, ¡mis padres! Carlisle con su enorme conocimiento del mundo entero y Esme con su enorme corazón para todos nosotros.

Emmett, mi grandulón hermano fortachón que siempre trataría de fastidiarme y hacerme sonreír.

Rosalie, mi perfecta hermana mayor que me acompañaría a todas las excéntricas compras que yo deseara hacer, no importando la hora.

Edward, mi tonto hermano y su caballerosidad serían muy bien recibidas por mí.

Y por último:_ Jasper… _mi pareja, mi amor, mi todo. Él se convertiría en la persona más importante de mi vida. Lo sabía, lo había visto.

Yo nunca había amado a nadie, ni siquiera a una familia, nunca conocí una. Y sabía que él llegaría conmigo para convertirse en mi todo, simple y sencillamente eso y sabía que tenía que encontrarlo pronto, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba demasiado.

Pero, ¿Por qué llegó la visión de mi familia en ese momento? –Cielos, el decirles _mi familia_ aun sonaba demasiado raro, pero demasiado increíble a la vez.

Me detuve y vi al cielo, ¿Por qué precisamente en ese momento veía la imagen de quien sería mi familia? ¿Por qué?

_La cafetería semivacía de la calle 8 era mi punto de reunión. Entraba canturreando y saltando hasta un taburete de la barra. Pedí algo de tomar y me senté a esperar. Y ahí en medio del ruido de la lluvia él entró al pequeño establecimiento y yo sabía que él sería el comienzo de mi felicidad._

Regresé al presente y sonriendo empecé a correr a una velocidad humana por momentos excesiva. Ya sabía exactamente a donde debía dirigirme y lo que tenía que hacer.

Tenía que ir a mi encuentro con Jasper.

––

Él llegaría alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, pero yo no resistiría las ansias de esperar por ahí en algún lugar de Filadelfia a que llegara la hora. Llegué desde las 12:00, me senté en el lugar que había visto, en un rincón frente a la barra y pedí algo ligero que obviamente no me iba a tomar.

La visión del futuro con mi familia empezaba a ser mas clara, tal vez porque ya los sentía más familiares, más míos. Estaba ansiosa, muy ansiosa; en momentos como este desearía poder controlar, además de las visiones del futuro, el movimiento del tiempo, en verdad necesitaba que él estuviera a mi lado pronto.

Me moví risueña cuando sentí la mirada de unos comensales sobre mí, sabía muy bien el poder que tenía, el poder que en ellos estaba haciendo efecto por lo que, involuntariamente, estaba irradiando mi cuerpo.

Exactamente a las 3:48, la campanita de la pequeña cafetería hizo un ruido anunciador. Jasper entró ocultándose del sol más que de la lluvia. Sonreí, es más guapo que en mis visiones. Su cabello color miel se movió en bucles de un lado a otro mientras observaba a todos lados en la búsqueda de cualquier signo de una posible contingencia. Él es muy alto, o por lo menos lo es para mí. Su cuerpo es musculoso y perfecto, ¿cómo no serlo?

Su mirada se encontró con la mía, de inmediato supo lo que soy. Salté del taburete y empecé a brincar hacia él. Jasper me observó en la búsqueda de mis intensiones, seguramente recordando su pasado y en lo único que buscaban todos los vampiros que alguna vez había conocido. Yo empecé a soltar toda la felicidad que sentía de verlo, sabía que él lo sentiría. En cuanto llegué junto a él le sonreí lo mas ampliamente que pude.

– Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo –Le dije, él tardó un poco en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo agachó su cabeza en un tonto movimiento de caballerismo sureño y me respondió.

– Lo siento, señorita.

Yo estaba feliz. No, feliz era poco, contenta, ilusionada, esperanzada, él era todo lo que buscaba, lo que yo necesitaba, lo que yo quería conmigo, por siempre, para siempre. Y nuestro para siempre realmente tendría todo el extenso significado de la palabra.

Extendí mi mano hacia él sonriéndole a cada momento, él la aceptó gustoso; sabía que lo haría.

– ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo? –Le pregunté, imaginé que el mejor sitio para hablar no era precisamente en medio de esa cafetería.

Él asintió casi de inmediato, vi en su rostro que no tenía idea de por qué lo hacía, pero eso no debería importar, yo sabía que eso era lo mejor.

Caminamos agarrados de la mano hasta llegar al hotel. Me observó desconfiado, o tal vez asombrado de a donde lo llevaba, en la época s la que ambos alguna vez pertenecimos eso estaba por completo prohibido, pero, ¿Qué más daba? Le sonreí tímidamente y lo jalé hacia la habitación.

La habitación tenía una pequeña sala en la entrada, un comedor y una recamara mas haya. Yo fui casi de inmediato hacia el enorme ventanal que daba a la gran ciudad.

Jasper caminó desconfiado por toda la habitación tratando de revisar cada rincón y asegurarse de que todo fuera seguro. Yo sonreí ante cada movimiento que hacía, era increíble.

– Disculpe señorita, ¿me dirá por qué me trajo a aquí? –Cerré los ojos y solté una risita con el volumen de un murmullo, aunque claro que él me escucharía; me encogí de hombros antes de contestar.

– Creo que olvidé por un minuto que tú _aun_ no sabes nada –Jasper alzó una ceja confundido, claro que sabía que estaría confundido.

– Si me lo explicara, sería un alivio –Me pidió con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda, aun observando a cada lado a la espera de una emboscada.

Solté una nueva risita.

– Lo será, Jasper, lo será –Su entrecejo se frunció más. Lo mejor sería dejar de hacerlo sufrir de inmediato.

Me acerqué lentamente a él, casi danzando, sabía que un día amaría eso de mi. Solté una risita mientras lo veía observarme.

– Sé de tus poderes –Susurré muy cerca de él– Yo también los tengo –Agregué y él me miró con un signo de interrogación en la cara, confundido por completo– Veo lo que sucederá en el futuro.

– ¿Ve el futuro? –Me preguntó tratando de comprenderlo. Asentí; lo tomé de la mano y lo jalé hacia el sillón, esto tardaría un poco.

– Es un tanto como lo que podría pasar si las cosas siguen el curso del momento. Veo según las decisiones que toman las personas; si alguien cambia de parecer respecto a algo, lo que vi puede cambiar –En cuanto nos sentamos en el sillón grande Jasper asintió muy lentamente y puso una mano bajo su mentón, pensando, reflexionando.

– Vaya –Murmuró.

– Lo sé –Respondí acostándome en el sillón con mi cabeza en su regazo. Él guió su mirada sobre mí, lo sé, lo sorprendí, pero es que para mí su cercanía y su fría calidez se sentían más que normales.

– ¿En serio? –Preguntó y yo rodeé los ojos, quería una prueba.

– Si. Llevó meses viéndote en mis visiones, en como cambiabas de ciudad a cada momento, pero jamás con una decisión segura de hacia donde querías ir, solo sabía que querías dejar el sur. No, no es una broma. Alice. –Respondí anticipando sus preguntas. Él se quedó sin habla, empecé a irradiar toda la seguridad que me fue posible, _necesitaba_ que me creyera.

– Vaya… –Repitió. Sonreí, él me creería.

– Ahora –Empecé, necesitaba decirle sobre nuestra familia– Necesitamos empezar a movernos pronto –El alzó una ceja sin comprender, pero también se estaba desesperando por llevar toda la noche confundido. No pudo evitar reírme– Tenemos que encontrar a nuestra familia –Siguió la confusión en su cara– Hay una familia de cinco vampiros vegetarianos, tres hombres y dos mujeres, hay que encontrarla, esa será nuestra familia –Sonreí ampliamente, estaba ansiosa de conocerlos en persona, de que ellos nos conocieran.

– ¿Vegetarianos? –Preguntó alzando la ceja.

– Sip –Respondí haciendo un teatral asentimiento con la cabeza.

– Jamás había escuchado de eso –Reconoció. La verdad es que hasta ese día yo tampoco, nunca imaginé otra forma de vivir además de beber sangre humana, siempre pensé que eso era lo que necesitábamos estrictamente para sobrevivir. Al parecer había otra opción.

– No es algo muy común; pero eso es, por mucho, mejor que matar personas inocentes para obtener la sangre que necesitamos.

La mirada de Jasper se ensombreció, de inmediato vi porque lo hacía. Me enderecé y acaricié suavemente su mejilla.

– Tú pasado no importa, a mi no me importa, a ellos no les importará. Se que lo harás bien.

– No ve el futuro, señorita. Lee mentes –Afirmó.

– No, yo solo me anticipé a lo que tú me dirías. –Respondí– Edward es quien lee la mente –Agregué y él frustrado reclamó una explicación silenciosa– Edward será nuestro hermano.

Jasper echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó con la mirada perdida en el techo.

– Cuénteme de ellos –Pidió y yo hizo un mohín con los labios, no me había percatado que me hablaba de tú.

– Lo hago si me hablas de tú. –Hice un puchero y el volteó su cara hacia mi– Me llamo Alice, recuerda.

– Está bien, _Alice…_ –El sonido de mi nombre en sus labios salió como un silbido, un susurro pronunciado que me hizo sonreír– Cuéntame de ellos –Pidió de nuevo.

Volví a acostarme con la cabeza en sus piernas. Le conté todo lo que sabía de ellos y a cada momento le infundía algo de vida y esperanza a mis palabras, realmente era eso lo que sentía y lo que necesitaba que Jasper supiera. Le conté del bruto de Emmett, de la hermosa de Rosalie, la amorosa de Esme, el comprensible de Carlisle y el extraordinario de Edward.

– Vaya… –Murmuró después de un rato de silencio. Yo seguía realmente feliz y enfrascada en las visiones que había tenido de nuestra familia– ¿Yo como entré en todo esto? ¿Por qué me buscaste? –Preguntó de repente y yo sabía que le tendría que explicar de alguna manera que lo busqué porque él significaba mí todo aunque sonara demasiado cursi.

Me puse de pie y él me siguió, sabía que lo haría. Me siguió hasta la ventana, la lluvia se veía mas calmada, no tardaba en parar. Me puse frente a él, puse mis manos sobre su torso y parecieron demasiado pequeñas sobre él; él se extrañó, pero no me retiró, me acerqué muy lentamente, minuciosa a sus reacciones, me pegué a él, le llegaba solo un poco mas de la altura de su hombro, sonreí, seguramente nos veríamos muy graciosos juntos, pero eso no importaba. Me puse de puntitas, solo logré llegar hasta la altura de su boca; guié mis manos hasta su cuello y lo jalé hacia mí, no se opuso, es mas, una pequeña fracción de sus labios mostraron una sonrisa. Junté mis labios con los de él suavemente, sabía lo que había sufrido, no porque me lo fuera a decir si no porque su mirada podría decir cosas mas exactas de lo que mis predicciones. Moví mis labios junto con los de él y entreabrí mi boca, él también lo hizo, empezamos un juego de amor, pasión, esperanza, felicidad, de todo lo que ninguno de los dos había tenido antes y que ansiábamos más de lo que creíamos. Su lengua entró en mi boca y empezamos un nuevo juego más pasional, rodeó mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos y terminó alzándome para quedar iguales. Él simplemente era demasiado lindo.

Su beso se convirtió más apasionado, más profundo, más ardiente; mis piernas ya se habían enroscado en su cintura y mis manos acariciaban su cabellera de miel. Empecé a detener el beso poco a poco, no necesitábamos aire para seguir, pero si necesitábamos hablar.

Le di unos cuantos besos pausados hasta terminar con un simple roce de nuestros labios.

– Por esto te busqué –Respondí a la pregunta que me había hecho antes– Porque eres una persona que se convertirá en lo mas importante para mí, porque serás… –Me detuve– porque ya eres… –Me corregí y sonreí–, todo lo que necesito para ser feliz –Le di otro simple beso en los labios y sentí la enorme sonrisa de sus labios sobre los míos.

Desenrosqué mis piernas y quise que me bajara, sin que lo dijera me entendió y lo hizo. Me puse de espaldas y empecé a ver hacia fuera de la ciudad. Antes de lo que había previsto, sus brazos se enroscaron a mi cintura y sus manos se entrelazaron en mi estómago mientras su mentón recaía en mi hombro.

– Tú _aun _no eres para mí más que la primera impresión de un muy posible monstruo que será mi perdición. –Me recitó juguetonamente.

Yo no me quedé muy conforme con la palabra monstruo, pero dentro de mí, sabía que podía serlo para él. Sí, probablemente yo terminaría causándole problemas, pero cuando él me amara como yo lo amaré, eso no importaría.

– Si tú dices que tú y yo tendremos algo realmente grande… –Vació–, bueno, por ahora eso no importa demasiado. –Vi su sonrisa en el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana– Te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas –Me aseguró y sonreí–, ya me diste a probar vida, felicidad, esperanza, cariño, amor… que irradia tu ser. Ahora no te libraras tan fácilmente de mí.

– Eso era lo que esperaba, eso era exactamente lo que esperaba –Aseguré y volteé su cara y la mía para darle un beso en los labios.

Tendría una familia, una total y completa familia que estará loca, que tendrá virtudes que me encantarán y también algunas cosas que odiaré, pero por sobre todas las cosas con ellos tendría la felicidad que siempre necesité y busqué.

Me separé de Jasper cuando la lluvia terminó y el sol empezó a salir de detrás de las nubes grises que habían cubierto la ciudad. Tendríamos un largo viaje que hacer antes de poder encontrarlos, pero lo haríamos, estaba segura que lo haríamos.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿merece reviews?**

**como dije, aun no se si lo continuaré, tal vez lo haga como one-shot o viñetas independientes de ellos en su proceso de encontrar a los cullen o algo asi, no prometo nada, aunque si les gusta mucho puede que me decida xD**

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**


End file.
